


a family of you and me

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: The one where Chris asks for a baby sister but Eddie and Buck aren’t even dating (yet).
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 469





	a family of you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Did I reuse a title from one of my old Teen Wolf fics? Yes, yes I did. Do I feel ashamed? Absolutely not.  
> Loosely inspired by one of [smartbuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley)' [tumblr post](https://adamngoodbuck.tumblr.com/post/189469664006/smartbuckley-okay-but-imagine-hen-and-the).  
> Unbeta'd, English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.

It’s a lazy day off and Buck is hanging out with Eddie and Christopher, like most days off lately. Sometimes he wonders if it’s not a bit much, if he’s not imposing his presence on the Diaz family, just to make up for his lack of family of his own. Most of the time he manages to just enjoy the moments spent with his best friend and his son.

They’re sitting on the floor around the coffee table, building something out of Legos, with Christopher giving directions and Eddie and Buck trying to follow orders the best they can. It’s starting to look like a house, they think?

“We need a room for the baby,” Chris says decidedly, handing Buck enough bricks to give that baby a room bigger than Buck’s loft. “Daddy can I have a little sister?” he asks as Buck starts building, giving Eddie a sadden look to wish him good luck with the conversation that’s coming.  
“Uh, I don’t think that’s possible right now Chris,” Eddie says. “Are you bored of being just with me buddy?” Eddie adds jokingly.  
Chris giggles and shakes his head no. “Abuela says four is a good number for a family.”  
“Four?” Eddie asks.  
“You and me and Buck,” Chris explains, “that’s three. We need one more,” he smiles at Buck, and Buck’s smile just vanishes from his face.  
“Oh,’ Eddie simply says, and Buck knows for sure now, he’s hanging out with them way too often if Chris thinks they’re that kind of family.  
“Listen Chris,” Buck says, stepping up for Eddie who still can’t seem to find a correct answer to his son’s assumptions, “I know I’m here a lot with you guys, but we’re not a family.”  
“Why?” Christopher asks, like he does every time something doesn’t make sense.  
“Because your dad and I we’re not a couple,” Buck continues, surprised by the knot in his chest as he takes in the reality of those words.  
“Why?” Chris asks again, and Buck has to pause for a second before answering this one. Buck is very aware he’s developed feelings for Eddie, as their friendship grew stronger over the past months, but he usually manages to keep them at bay for the sake of their relationship. Sure it’d be nice to find out what Eddie’s lips feel like on his skin but it’s not what matters the most. They’re each other’s rock, or so he thinks, and that’s more precious than anything else.  
“Because Buck doesn’t love me like that,” Eddie finally says. “Not like your mommy and I loved each other,” Eddie adds.  
“Okay,” Chris says looking between Eddie and Buck, many thoughts going through his mind that he keeps to himself. “Can I put a trampoline in the room then?”  
Eddie chuckles, tension lifting from his body. “Sure buddy, go ahead.”  
Buck gets up as Chris finishes building the room and goes to the kitchen to refill his glass with fresh water. _I do love you like that_ , he wants to say. _I do, I do, and I know I shouldn’t_. 

“Everything okay?” Eddie asks as he enters the kitchen behind Buck.  
Buck nods, focusing on slowing down his breathing before talking, before saying anything he’s gonna regret later. “I’m sorry about all that, if I gave him the wrong impression,” he says.  
“You’re here a lot,” Eddie says.  
Buck sighs. “Yeah I’m sorry, I didn’t realize until-” he waves in the general direction of the coffee table where Chris is now focusing on the trampoline.  
“No, no Buck I mean, you’re here a lot and I like it,” Eddie says.  
It makes Buck smile, though he knows those words don’t have the same meaning for Eddie as for him. “But we’re not a family, I know,” Buck says, voice unsteady.  
“Aren’t we though?” Eddie asks. “You take care of Chris, of me. We have movie nights and afternoons at the park. You know my abuela, and it doesn’t matter if you’re not ready to talk about your parents yet, I can wait. Or just never know.’ He pauses a minute. “I like it better when you’re around, isn’t this what family is?”  
“Except we’re not a couple, Eds, you said so yourself.”  
“What if we were?” Eddie says, with a shrug to pretend he didn’t just drop a bomb in the middle of the kitchen.   
Buck’s mouth opens and closes but he can’t find how to answer that.   
“Maybe I should’ve said something sooner,” Eddie goes on, taking a few steps towards Buck. “I didn’t want to ruin what we have because what we have makes me happy and I don’t really need anything else. I’m happy just being with you, Buck.”  
Buck stays still, unable to process what Eddie’s telling him, unable to believe that Eddie’s standing in front of him, telling him he likes him.  
“Judging by your face maybe I shouldn’t have said anything at all. I don’t know.” Eddie scrubs his face with both hands.  
Buck finally moves, grabbing Eddie’s hands and pulling him close. “So you like me, uh?” he grins.   
“Yeah,” Eddie sighs with a soft but sad smile, like he’s waiting for Buck to laugh at him.   
“Good, cause I like you too,” Buck smiles back, a real genuine smile, before leaning in to press his lips against Eddie’s mouth.  
“You do?” Eddie almost whispers as they pull away.  
“I don’t go around kissing just anybody, Edmundo,” Buck smiles.

-

“So did we just spend ten minutes explaining Chris how we’re not a couple, just to decide that we are, in fact, a couple?” Buck jokes.  
“Yup.”  
“We’re so good at this parenting thing, aren’t we?”  
“The best,” Eddie answers, kissing Buck one more time before they both go back to help build that trampoline. Considering the gigantic size of the house Chris is building, there’s still plenty of room for a nursery, when the time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> Like always, kudos are welcome and comments are love ♥


End file.
